Mysterious Lies
by MegyWrites
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Master Yen Sid's tower, Riku seems attached to this girl what are they hiding? More Importantly why is everyone so unattached and uncaring? Is this girl really that strong? KxS RxOC will have lemons later and my OC likes to swear will have a bit of gore... Enjoy and Review! My first KH and my comeback into writing!


**A/N: Hello out there! I am not dead I promise you. It just been a very rough almost year I'm very sorry to my loyal readers of my other stories. Now thank you for clicking below I need to quickly explain some things. Really short I promise!**

**Right I just need to say this will include some other stuff like tv shows for new worlds but they will be fully explained and minor!**

**Apologizes for mistakes they are mine I have no Beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing at all i swear! Nothing! I wish i did though!**

* * *

**? POV**

I awoke in a field of lush green, it reminded me of home. I basked in the field hearing the birdsong and feeling the warm sun on my face; a while later I stood and took in my surroundings, heading thorough the forest I wandered on wondering where the hell I was…

**Riku POV**

I had awoken Sora from his dark sleep; got Kairi to the Mysterious Tower for reason unbeknown to me I waited back the window with Donald and Goofy. We sat like this awaiting Sora's return, god knows what the guy is up to now but he amuses me none the less. "Riku! Donald! Goofy! Quick hurry! Help!" Kairi's worried and panicked voice rings out from the tower, "huh?" I ask the guys beside me but they don't have time to answer as we rush to the top of the tower. Practically breaking down the door, we rush in to find a girl lying on the floor next to Master Yen Sid's desk the Master is tending to her but when he hears our entry he stands and sits down gravely and turns to us. "Don't fret Riku, Donald and Goofy." Yen Sid always said our names with a pause in-between I looked into his eyes as he talked to us "there is no need to be alarmed, we have a guest is all. She appears to be sleeping much like Sora not too long ago, however this is no ordinary girl you see before you…" I swing my gaze to the girl and immediately recognise the form before Yen Sid can continue I exclaim in surprise "Miyako!" and rush to her side "Master Yen Sid how did she fall asleep she's the strongest person I know!" my voice is desperate and upset, "Riku, you obviously know of our guest, we are unsure of her circumstances but all we know for sure is her magic or what remains brought her here. Now Riku please explain to us how you know Miyako she is very hard to find…" I almost immediately dropped her as if I had been burned and got myself under control for no one could find out our secret, my fear had lead me to take the actions but now I must regain control over them, no matter what pain it would cause me.

I walked over to Yen Sid's desk once again and told the expectant eyes on me "I know Miyako for I found her when I could not control my darkness, when Sora; Donald and Goofy were in their deep sleep. She helped me find a way to control the darkness and was trying to steer me back to the path of dawn. Never once did she leave my side even when I returned to the form of Ansem, no she helped me try and return to my original form…" I trailed off not wanting to tell them how I had fallen in love with Miyako and pursued her, only to have Miyako return my feelings. No they could not know especially because of the myths and legends that surround her. Yen Sid lent toward and appeared to be preparing himself for something unpleasant, "My boy are you sure of your story?" I replied with a firm "yes" then Yen Sid continued "Surely then you know of the stories that surround our guest? We must try to awaken her but keep her contained for her darkness is great as is her light but Miyako can be very unpredictable" I looked down at his revelation I knew Miyako would not harm any of us, she was very reasonable and having me here would comfort her and make sure she knew she was safe. "How can we awaken your guest Master Yen Sid?" Donald asked tentatively "she shall awaken on her own Donald we must not interfere unless the situation is dire" I cannot help but gasp my beauty is to be left on her own to battle whatever has taken her, the situation is already dire in my mind but I must hold my tongue for they cannot know of our love…

**? POV**

I wandered and wandered but I found myself lost amongst the trees, so to save myself time I used my powers to float about the trees looking for any sign of anything other than the forest. With my superior eyesight I found a village about 100 miles east from where I was floating. Dropping to the ground with a thud I ran towards the village again using my superior speed. I reached the outskirts of the village within seconds; unsure of my surroundings and their knowledge I slowed to a normal human walking pace taking in the village. The village I found was called Hill Berry a very fitting name I'm sure; I didn't like the way people stared at me it was beyond freaky it was like they all knew me or what I was. Soon I had had enough and walked out of the village and walked again through the forest, making sure I was far, far away from the village. Time passed at a crawl but soon I found a clearing of massive proportions, perfect for a home; closing my eyes I imagined a home settled on the grass, it soon appeared for me and I walked inside excited to decorate. The house I had cooked up was very simple but big on size, it was a simple 2 bedroom with a kitchen, living, bathroom and study. I imagine them already decorated and soon they were, I got showered and when to make some lunch.

**A Few Days Later in ?'s head but not Riku's! (time is moving quicker in her head)**

I had soon adjusted to the circumstances I found myself in, I hadn't gone back to the village but had been focusing on my magic instead. The magic that flowed through my veins had seemed lacking over the last couple of days so I seeked to correct that, whatever the cost I would not back down…

* * *

**So what do you think for my comeback into writing? Let me know or not, guess who the ? POV is! Catch you later I will continue to write as I am at my nan's and I have freer writing opportunities so see you on the next chapter! **


End file.
